1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid handling processes and apparatus. Although the present invention is subject to a wide range of application, it is especially well suited for use as a spa nozzle or jet to create submerged, extremely-highly-aerated water jets in baths, whirlpools and spas. It will be primarily described in this connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various fluid flow applications entail the mixing of liquids and gases. For example, hot tubs, whirlpools and spas typically have one or more, under-water nozzles or jets.
Many of these nozzles can be configured to entrain air from the surrounding environment so as to exhaust a submerged aerated water jet (i.e., a water jet having a multitude of air bubbles that are created by its entrained air). Such jets have become very important in the hydrotherapy industry because they are seen to create fluid flow patterns in a pool that can provide a pool user with tactile sensations upon which a pool, spa or tub buying decision can be made.
The relative amount of air that can be entrained by a spa jet or nozzle for a given water flow rate is now becoming an important criteria by which such devices can evaluated.
Various types of fluid flow aerators, including Venturi air entrainment devices, have been used in the hydrotherapy or spa industry. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,119,686, 4,320,541, 4,542,854, 4,896,384, 5,829,069, 5,920,925, 6,052,844, 6,322,004, 6,328,222, 6,497,375, 6,575,386, 6,729,564, 6,859,953, 6,948,244, and 6,904,626 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Number US2004/0261171.
An experimental evaluation of some of the more widely utilized spa nozzle or jets has revealed that most of these devices yield ratios of air volumetric entrainment rates to water volume flowrates, E=QA/QW, which are only in the range of 0.3 to 1.5 over a range of water input pressures of 2 to 20 pounds per square inch (psi). The opportunity exists for developing spa nozzles or jets that can provide greater air entrainment rates. Additionally, there is a need for improved means for controlling the characteristics of the flows that are exhausted by such devices.
3. Objects and Advantages
There has been summarized above, rather broadly, the prior art that is related to the present invention in order that the context of the present invention may be better understood and appreciated. In this regard, it is instructive to also consider the objects and advantages of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved spa jet which is capable of entraining larger relative quantities of air into the water that is flowing through such jets.
It is also an object of the present invention to demonstrate various ways for temporally controlling the exhausts from such spa jets.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fluid flow device for use with hot tubs, whirlpools and spas that can extend the range of flow patterns that can be imposed in such pools so as to provide a wider range of tactile sensations for the user of such a pool.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent as the invention is better understood by reference to the accompanying summary, drawings and the detailed description that follows.